You and I
by jayjoan
Summary: AU. Shikamaru and Temari talk for the first time during a class. Before Shikamaru can get to know her better though, she starts to collect a couple of absences. The urge to know what's up prompts him to take action, discreetly of course. Multi-chapter project.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Shikamaru Nara. I've recently turned 16, since the end of the first month of the school year. I'm in school right now actually, sleeping and drooling on my desk and not paying attention to the teacher in the front of the room when the girl next to me decides to give me a wake up call. She taps my arm, which doesn't rouse me in the least. I know she isn't about to full on touch me, we aren't familiar, and strangers are polite enough most of the time not to make contact when you don't really know a person like that, but she pinches my side! I wake up immediately, clutching the skin and wincing. I look up and my eyes meet those of a fierce girl who is undoubtedly older than me. Her eyes are blue-green and hardened. I move my eyes to look at the rest of her. She's really pretty.

And wait, I know this girl. How could I have not noticed her in this class before? Fuck. She's Gaara's sister. Her name's Temari and is coveted by a lot of seniors. I've always wanted to get to know her to be honest. I mean, sometimes my friend Ino won't stop talking about her because of her looks or connections or something and it kind of also interested me. She looks like she has a lot of fun you know, and my life's been nothing but boring and uneventful, which I don't exactly dislike, but it's good to know you aren't missing anything. I remember though that she's a bitch for pinching me and scrunch my eyebrows in annoyance as well as curiosity.

"Yes?" I hiss and glare.

"Hi, I'm sorry for pinching you but you're being extremely rude right now." Her tone really gets on my nerves.

"I'm rude, Temari you just pinched me when I was trying to enjoy my nap."

Her face falters for a bit in confusion and I realize my mistake. "Do I know you?" I feel a little pain as it is evidenced I know her and am conscience of her existence while the opposite can be said vice-versa. There's a minuscule pause before she shakes her head slightly and continues, "Whatever. I pinched you for good reason. The teacher up there," she jerks her thumb to the guy with a helluva weird appearence, " name's Mr. Baki. Your ignorance of his lesson is disrespectful and unacceptable."

"Tch. It's not like it's personal. What do you care anyway?"

"I don't care if it's personal, it is disrespectful no matter what teacher, but yes, I do especially care because I know Mr. Baki is a damn good teacher, and you're lucky I'm the one waking you instead of him. So pay attention and I won't have to hound you."

I rub my forehead and sigh. Arguing is troublesome and I don't want to get her too pissed with cause of the things I've seen her do, the things I've heard, and in the case I might have a chance with her, I don't want her to hate me. I can also respect the loyalty she holds for this curtain dude of a teacher. I honor my own mentor too, Asuma.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I'll pay attention from now on."

She shows a little victorious smile and says smoothly, "Thanks. I'm sorry too but your snoring was just getting in the way of my learning experience, otherwise I could have let it go." Ok, now I know I don't snore and say exactly that, but she just grins bare-teethed and writes down some notes off the board. I groan, pick up my pen and start scribblin, although my stomach is doin flips from our first ever conversation because now the prospects of getting to know her are bright.

Recently, though, she's been absent a lot, and I'm cursing myself for getting attached. That one class we shared takes place last period and I see her in the hallways before then and later when it's class time she's gone, which leads to skipping, and that really confuses me because she isn't the type, especially not after her fuss about being rude. I find out later what's up.

My friends Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee are pretty close to her brothers. I'm chill with them too, just we haven't made a lot of contact. I casually ask what's up and get some answers after the third day she skips out 8th period.

We're in this restaurant after school.

"Hey guys," I greet all of them with Ino and Chouji at my side. The gang I've known since a little kid surround me and it's comforting. We get on the topic of the Sabakuno siblings after I skillfully remind Lee of his recent sparring buddies in. He jumps up talking about Gaara. Success.

"Oh yes! Gaara has been a great sparring buddy but recently his attitude has changed."

"You noticed it too huh bush-brows? Did ya try talking to him dattebayo?"

"Gaara's got some family problems going on guys. Just leave him alone," Sasuke said. Of course this guy would give that kind of advice. Sasuke's own family problems influence his concern over it.

"We can't do that Uchicha! And his problems don't lie with his siblings man. Kankuro told me some things, Temari too," Kiba called out before biting and chewing on a bite of his burger.

I wonder how close the dog lover and blonde are.

"So what Kiba? It could be his parents or an uncle or something. I know all about family issues and he's busy dealing with it. Let it be," he said with an air of finality. Naruto ignored the mood as usual and spoke up, "Hey! If Gaara's got problems then we have to help him as his friends. I don't know much else about the situation though."

"Heh. You don't know much of anything to be honest, Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes. Our group erupts in laughter as Naruto whines out, "Sakuraaa."

"So what's up with the sand sibbies?" Ino asks, seeking more gossip.

"Well like Sasuke said, some family stuff. Kankuro's cousin is getting into trouble. I know Temari is getting pissed."

Ino almost shouted, "You talk to her? Are you guys friends?" Her eyes are glittering with envy at their what should be nonexistent relationship in my opinion. I'm pretty sure I have the same look, and Chouji's nervous glance at the both of us confirm it.

Unlike her brothers, Temari is different and hasn't made any friends in our little crowd. She's a senior and Kankuro's junior while the youngest of the trio is a freshman like the rest of us. I know she had some issues with Tenten, who by the way, along with Neji and Lee are sophomores. That kind of dampened everything. Temari has friends in her own grade anyway.

"Uh me and Shino go over there to play video games ya know. Temari's there sometimes and we talk. Anyway, I really don't want to say anymore. It wouldn't be cool to get into their business like that and don't spread anything around miss Gossip Queen."

"What happened to helping them Inuzuka?" Sasuke sneered.

"Hey! I'm loyal to my friends unlike your traitorous ass," he growled, referring to one incident some years ago. Both of them sit up a little bit out of their seats.

"Dattebayo, hold it guys!"

"Yes, please don't be troublesome man," I drawl. They look at me before sitting back down.

"Whatever," they both kind of mumble before shifting their eyes somewhere else. Hinata tends to the dog lover whereas Sakura and Ino fawn over Sasuke.

The subject is forgotten and I'm left to contemplate this new information.

* * *

**A/N: so i know i said Near Wild Heaven was my last muti-chapter fic but my mind ran wild with this idea XD so as you may have noticed, this is written in first person and will remain in shikamaru's perspective. please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I'm doing my job, which is essentially school. Gaara's in this class with me, but he's become the guy next to me since the teacher's seating plan. So now I sit next Sabakunos, back to back cause next period will be my and Temari's shared period. _God have mercy._

The class is uneventful with me and the redhead having minimal conversation so we file out of the room as soon as the bell rings. This is where things get interesting cause Temari's waiting across the hallway for, I assume, her brother.

Gaara walks over to her and they keeping going down the hall while talking. Luckily, me and her are going the same way cause of Baki's class so I follow their direction even though it's not really following. I catch bits of their conversation.

"Are you okay now?" I hear Gaara's raspy voice, and I wonder why Temari wouldn't be.

"Yeah, just needed to tell ya I'm gonna leave before the next class starts." _Man, not again. _

Her brother's hand grips her arm and they stop.

"Again? Temari you shouldn't take advantage of Baki's kindness."

She scoffs. "Baki and kindness don't go together bro." She sighs after what I assume a look he gave her. "But Gaaraa," she whines like he's her parent.

"Could you please go to your damn class?" he says after more words are exchanged that I miss because of the other noises around us. I mentally thank Gaara for getting her to stay.

"Yeah. Whatever, I'm already here. See ya."

She's right, we come up to the door of the classroom and fill in our seats. Temari says goodbye to her brother before sitting next to me.

I'm doing my own thing until she taps me on the arm.

"Hey," she greets. I think about what me and my friends discussed at the restaurant before. Family problems, huh?

"Hey." _  
_

"Do ya have the notes since three days ago? I was absent." She's surprisingly polite and friendly. You kinda have to be if you're asking for something. I open up my books and nod, "Here," I say, and pass on some stupid notes that I only copied down in the hopes she'd need them and ask them from me.

"Thanks."

I tell her she's welcome then ask about the absences she's collected.

"So where ya been?"

"I had to leave early a few times cause of I wasn't feeling well."

"A sickness that acts up at the same time everyday?"

She laughs, "Actually, no." She doesn't say anymore, except she really should considering how she left me hanging.

"That's it?"

Temari looks at me again with a slight smirk and replies,"Your concern for me is cute."

That's the end of our conversation cause at that moment the teacher comes in and starts talking about god knows what. Now, the senior's attention is upfront, which may be a good thing for me considering my ears currently have mad blood flowing through them and display just how red and embarrassed I am since what she said last.

Class goes on and I'm drifting off to sleep. I try not to cause I'm afraid Temari will pinch me again, but this isn't just me being lazy again. I seriously didn't get the sleep I needed cause of my mom's nagging about chores and the dumb deer we take care of and other shit. I wanna put my head down so bad it hurts. I'm in the back so Baki doesn't see me too well, but I don't want to look bad in front of Temari either. I shouldn't care so much what she thinks of me but I can't help it. Out of the corner of my eye I see her looking at me. She looks a little worried. Heh. I hope so.

The blonde reaches out to touch my shoulder, and says, "Hey, if you're really that tired, put your head down. I won't hound you."

I make a _hmm_ sound, and this nappy mood of mine kinda puts me into baby mode. It's true. The window I sit by makes it worse cause of the beautiful clouds outside that are literally hypnotizing me, making me even more of a sloth.

She pushes me down gently, even pats the back of my neck in a teasing manner. "Goodnight hon." I don't even blush this time, but I know I probably would if I wasn't so tired at the moment.

I didn't know it then, but the tough chick was already showing me her sweet side.

* * *

The bell rings and I feel a tug. It's Temari again, although she looks more irate; very different from before when she helped me secretly take a nap.

"Hey, you know you take forever to wake up? The room's empty already, lazybones."

I look around to confirm this statement. I ignore the name calling, and sit up, "You didn't have to stay behind. Late bell would've gotten me." I'm pretty happy she decided to, though.

She scrunches her eyebrows, "What's the point of leaving ya if you're coming home with me?"

Now I'm really confused. What does she mean? I hide my initial reaction, and feign coolness. I start picking up my notes and crap, swinging the strap of my bookbag over my shoulder. Like I know she would, Temari starts explaining the situation.

"Kiba told me my brother invited you to play videogames at our house afterschool. We should get going then, don't ya think?"

My fast-paced brain clicks everything into place. Inuzuka's probably gonna count this as doing a favor for me. No doubt he suspected my crush on the blonde. He's always had strange instincts like that, ever since we were kids. Most likely he wants test answers or homework for this, both of which mean nothing to me. I'll have to thank him later though for the opportunity with the hot senior. Visiting her house will also allow me some insight on the family problems Sasuke mentioned. I'm not particularly nosy, just I don't want her to be absent anymore, and my feeling is that these issues are her reasons for skipping class.

"Yeah, thanks. And for letting me sleep too."

She laughs then answers, "Don't mention it. Lethargy is the death of us, during school, anyway."

"It's troublesome," I mutter. I mean I love my sleep, but because I'm sooo smart nothing ever interests me long enough, which makes me bored with things faster than others, then I'm alone and getting in trouble with my mom or some other authority figure.

"For you, but entertaining for me."

"What do you mean?" I question.

"C'mon. Watching you open and close your eyes every five seconds, then shaking it off? It's hilarious."

I know what she's talking about. I've seen it happen to others besides me and I chuckle.

"Maybe you should stop staring at me." I'm surprised by my own cheekiness. Most of the time girls want to argue with me or complain to me about their boy problems like Ino does, or tell me what a dork I am. I usually reply in monotone, not really caring and using my wit and sarcasm in provoking them to slap me upside the head or push me or something cause of the great comeback I had. I'm not smiling during those scenes.

I'm actually grinning this time though, and I recognize this exchange of words between me and Temari as banter. Fuck, man.

"Never, babycakes," she says melodramatically, also grinning.

I raise my eyebrow while still kind of laughing and ask, "What up with the pet names Temari? You called me 'hon' today too."

She shrugs, "Your freshman aura just pulls them outta my mouth, ya know?"

I see this as a hit to my younger-than-you status but don't say anything. It's like belittling, but different. The names make me feel like we've got a relationship, and it feels pretty good. I'm careful not to assume anything about us though. Instead I smile and hurry up getting to the entrance of the classroom.

She's by the door waiting for me. It's an image I want to keep seeing, I mean, her? waiting for me? so we can go home together? The thought leaves me content. The same way clouds do.

"Let's go."

"Right, right," I mutter and follow her out.

* * *

**A/N: ugh i keep changing my pen name. before this was blue I's white dragon, but imma go back to jayjoan. sorry for any confusion. **

**ANYWAY...**

**because of the first person point of view, I have a little trouble getting started writing a chapter. I tried my best making Shikamaru's personality and character consistent with the first chapter as well as what the manga's told us about him. this is more talking between temari and shikamaru, development and such. I'm pretty proud cause this is fast updating for me too. I should really be doing my summer hw though (-.-') lol. ****please review =)**


End file.
